Woke From Dreaming
Woke From Dreaming Disclaimer: I do not own the song Woke From Dreaming or The Hunger Games. Summary: Another story told if the 74th or 75th Games did not happen. This is a story of how the victors survive. 'Introduction:' To celebrate the last 1000 years of The Hunger Games the Capitol has now made the Games "Anyone can survive. If you could survive more then 80 days in the Arena...." This was a great thing for many people from the Districts, though The Capitol also had a plan that would still keep the winner size low. Gifts would be given to people who kill. Great luxurious gifts. Weapons, covers, clothing, food, snacks, many things. Some people still did not want to kill people, but some, still did. The careers especially... "We got to run Akira!" I yell. I grab her tiny hand. For a 12 year old, she is small. Akira holds my hand as we run away from the Cornucopia. She might have died if I did not save her. A man was about to kill her. I stole his bag after I killed him. Two bags! We run very fast away from the Cornucopia. It felt like we were running for hours... *Flashes of Light* No...NO, DO NOT KILL THEM! They were dead... the boy tributes from both of are districts! *Flashes of Light* "DID...Did you kill the boy who killed them...Akira." "Yes...they couldn't just kill the person from are district and get away with it" *Flashes of Light* "The Winners of the 1002nd games are..." "AHHH!” I yell. I have woken up.... ''Chapter 1: Woke From Dreaming...But it took convincing... '' 'I was shaking screaming... I was still alive... ' ...Well actually my sister woke me up... one of them did. "What's wrong Apple!" she yells. "Nothing. Uhh... I'm O.K. Thanks for waking me up." Today is the Reaping. The reaping of some poor District 10 kids. A boy and a girl. There last days on Earth coming ever so closer. I should get dressed. Well, after breakfast. I run downstairs, get to the kitchen, and grab a cereal bar without saying Good morning to the Family. They could not blame me though, today is the day of the Reaping. Being a victor, I have to Mentor the poor child. I run upstairs eating the cereal bar and grab some clothing. A nice blue dress and hat. After dressing, I go outside. Waiting for the reaping to happen. Waiting for those children to be reaped. The sister who woke me, Pear, comes outside too. "Don't worry. You will be all right. I promise you won't get reaped." I say, knowing that might not be true. "That's not the problem. I want to know if you are alright...,” she says. "I guess you can say that." We both stand up and I give her a hug. In a few moments, that bell will ring and she will have to face the pressure of having to go to the reaping. I just hope it is not her. My fourth youngest sister, the only one who is 13. Her second year. 'And you were picking strangers by the side of roadways Little little let the danger unfold...' *Not narrated by Apple "Tina Wells" says the escort, Maryland. The female tribute.The young girl comes up. She is trembling. Scared. "Now, for the boys." Maryland says. She puts her hand in the bowl and grabs a name. "Tony Foxen" she says. He did not come up. "Tony..." says Maryland. Then you can here yelling in the square. A mom running to her child, yelling "NO! NOT HIM! PLEASE NOT HIM!” then a few other people, his family I guess. Then bullets were shot. Shooting at the family. The mom was shot in the face and dropped, the Peacekeepers then drag the boy to the stage. Poor boy. His father is running after him and he gets shot too. The boy is crying and yelling. This happens a few times, not that much though. The poor boy tried to fight it. Fight the peacekeepers. They might shoot him! He then was pushed on the stage ground. Maryland helped him up. "The District 10 tributes of the 1006th Hunger Games!". The two tributes looked at each other. One crying, the other staring into the sky. Poor children... You can do what you do if you think you'll take it... You can do what you do if you are that way inclined... *Maryland's POV The trip to the train was terrible for the boy. He was crying all the way. The girl did not say anything at all. She just was moving her hands. Poor boy. He looks about 13. Small and young. Surely, he does not deserve this. I do not know how I got this way. Actually having sympathy for the tributes. Maybe it is because I always listen to Apple's problems. Apple is a very depressed person so she usually talks to me about everything. All of her problems. Before I heard about how her life use to be and how her life is now I never thought the games were a bad thing and the districts deserved it but, 1000 years of punishment for something that barely lasted that long. It does seem terrible. The boy is still crying. He is having a horrible time. Right, his parents were shot. No one to come home to. I bet he wants to die now. The girl then put her hand on the boys back. "Don't worry, you'll be alright." she says. He stops crying for a moment. Then he goes right back to it. She rubs his back. She must have been thinking up a plan. 'Suffer with silk as the pressure's tighter...' ...You have skin pale as milk with the pressure on *Apple's POV The children come in to the train. The boy was crying and the girl was trying to help him. Maryland goes up to me and whispers, "The boy’s parents got killed." I whisper back. "Seriously, poor child." I reply. I go up to the both of them. "I'm Apple Budswind. What's you two's name." I ask with a smile. "I'm Tina Wells... and this is Tony Foxen.," says the girl. "Well then. You guys seem like you need some time to get better. Food's everywhere. Grab some and sit by me alright." I say. Both of the children get a plate and grab a lot of food. Mostly the deserts. Then they sit down. The boy sits down and puts a napkin on his face, wiping away his tears. They still kept flowing though. "I advise you two to stuff yourselves up with food. All the extra fat will help you in the games." I say. "Alright" the girl says. "Question." says Maryland before she sits down. "Were you two friends before the reaping?". They nod. "That's a good quality." I say. "The pals who want to keep the other one alive, the capitol people would suck that up like water." The boy still was crying, and could not touch any of his food. "Don't worry Tony." I say. "I will try my best to help you win. And remember, your parents are in a better place. They are looking out for you, all through the games." I say. The boy then gets some chicken and eats it. I felt a bit happy that he finally is eating. He skin was so pale before he started eating. Pale from the surprise of being reaped, the surprise of his parents death, everything. I'm going to try my best to make him win. You know it is very lonely up in Victor's Village; a friend like him would really be fun. 'My heart is getting heavy and my hands are weak now...' Maryland and me check on both of the tributes to see if they are okay. I went to Tina's room, Maryland went to Tony's. I knock on Tina's door. "Come in..." she says. I walk in and look at her. She has grabbed a notebook and a pencil. She was writing in it. "What are you writing?" I ask. "Plans...plans to try to win. And a diary." she replies. "Oh." I say. I sit right next to her. Crumbled paper was near her feet and some were tissue paper. Written on the notes she has now were Try to kill everyone you see. Go to the Cornucopia and grab the closest thing to you, not the things farther in. Try to grab a backpack. Run quick. Make an alliance with Tony. Hide somewhere, maybe a cave or somewhere else safe. Only ally with people you know you can trust (Talked to them in training.) Try to stay away from the careers. Do not ally with the careers. Only fight with a career if you are stuck with only that option. Stuff up with food so it would take less time for you to get hungry/thirsty...' "You have some good ideas." I say to her. Tina smiles. It makes me feel so happy to see her smile. "I recommend you either get an ally from 3 or 7. People from three are smart, people from seven are strong. Either way is a good option. People from 12 are usually not so great of tributes, so avoid them. 11 also have great tributes. Tributes from 4 are only great when they are not careers alright?" I say. Tina nods. "Oh and the stuffing up part is good to. The cornucopia thing is great. Making an alliance with Tony is a need. This will also be good if you start a plan with him. One of you should go into a cornucopia and get something while the other runs away. You look stronger then him so I advise you too, but you can do vice versa also." I say. "Alright." she says. "You should get some sleep. Not getting enough rest now will be heck for you later." I say as I leave the room. "Alright, see you later Miss Budswind!" Tina says. She looks happier. I guess she has more hope. I have a feeling though that she still won't go to sleep though, all that is on her mind I would not blame the girl. I was her and I remember not smiling at all, during the train ride, the chariot ride, nothing, in till I met Akira in the training room. So happy, so young. She kept a smile on her face and she had no chance at all. That was what made me smile again. Still, I feel like crying, the chances might still not be on little Tina's side. 'Hatred lifting and I'll start to weep now Maryland's Point of View I go into Tony's room right when Apple goes into Tina's. Tony was crying into his pillow. "Tony, Tony..." I say. "What...?" he says still facedown in his pillow. "I wanted to see if you were alright. Are you?" I ask. "I'm great as a kid can be who is about to face his death and lost his parents in the process..." he says. I go up to him and sit on his bed. "Don't worry Tony, with a lot of work you can win this. You and Tina can be allies and work together..." I say as he stops me. "Tina knows me...she would never, ever, be my ally, she knows I'm weak." he says. "She would still be your ally; you guys will forever be friends. No games will stop that." I say. Then I feel like crying...and I do. Why do my own people do this too these poor children, they did not even see the rebellion or were born at that time but they still have to be put into the games. Why do I feel like hating the people I have been around all my life, the person I use to be. I then start crying with Tony, there was nothing else to do but cry. We both needed to let it out... Category:Fan fictions Category:Mariefan44